


Promise

by angelofwinchesters (xsista)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, Plane Crash, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsista/pseuds/angelofwinchesters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet for a tumblr post:</p>
<p>Dean is the owner of a diner. Cas is a famous author. They've been living together for a while when Cas needs to fly to NYC to promote his new book. Dean is terrified over the prospect of Cas taking a plane, but Cas promises he'll be fine.</p>
<p>He isn't.</p>
<p>(Or is he?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

_“Come home safe, okay?”_

_Cas plants one last kiss on Dean’s lips. ”Babe, I’m not going off to war. It’s just a promotional conference for my new book. It’s a two hour flight.”_

_“I know, but—” Dean smiles self-deprecatingly. “You know how I am about planes.”_

_“Don’t worry, Dean. I’ll be back in the diner demanding your burgers in no time.” Cas hefts his duffel over his shoulder. “I promise.”_

~

Two weeks later, Dean flips on the news to kill time before he has to go pick Cas up from the airport.

_“For those of you just joining us now, tragedy has struck in America’s heartland today. Delta flight 918 en route from New York to Kansas City crashed approximately forty minutes ago in a Missouri field. Emergency officials are currently on the scene trying to douse the flames. As of right now, no survivors have been found…”_

Dean’s world narrows down to the words and images coming from the TV and he’s distantly aware of the strange sobbing sound coming from somewhere in the room and he needs to call Sam because he needs someone to tell him this isn’t real.

He’s not even sure what he says on the phone, but he must’ve sounded really fucking bad because fifteen minutes later Sam’s sprinting through his front door demanding to know what happened. Dean looks up from the screen numbly, face pale and wet and body shaking violently. He sees Sam’s eyes widen in shock and the words from the report filter through Dean’s haze -

_“…just in. Author Castiel Novak was among the passengers on flight 918, returning from a promotional trip…”_

\- and Sam’s expression twists with horror and Dean is losing it, loud heaving sobs wracking his body because it’s real, Sam can see it too and it’s real.

Sam sits with him for an hour and a half, ignoring the tears streaking down his own cheeks. Eventually, Dean slumps back against the couch with a listless cry, eyes red and swollen, admitting brokenly, “I was gonna ask him to marry me, Sammy. I was gonna…and he  _promised_. Cas—” Dean trails off, eyes turning heavenward. “Cas you  _promised_  you’d come back.”

Sam gets up and walks into the kitchen, closing the door behind him and calling Ellen, because this is a whole new level of pain that Sam doesn't feel equipped to handle.

 

And that's when the back door opens and Cas walks in, exhausted and glad to finally be home. He's about to call out a greeting when he glances into the living room and sees Dean slumped on the floor, face pale and streaked with tears, crying softly. Immediately fearing the worst, Cas drops his bags and bolts to Dean's side, falling to his knees and cupping Dean's face in his hands.

 

"Dean!? What's wrong? What happened? Why are you crying!?"

Dean's eyes snap open, and the look he gives Cas is one of sheer terror. "C-Cas?"

"Are you okay?" Cas breathes urgently. "What's going on?"

Dean's panting harshly now, air whooshing in and out in great gulps, "Y-You…y-y-you're…h-here?"

Cas frowns, smoothing his hands down Dean's shoulders in an attempt to calm him, "Of course I'm here. I know I'm a little late, sorry about that. I missed my flight and I had to take a later one. I was going to call you to let you know, but my phone died."

Dean's face crumples at that, and he collapses against Cas' chest, hands clenching painfully in Cas' shirt as he lets out a desperate sob. Cas holds him close, bewildered, before he glances at the TV over Dean's shoulder and sees his own face and a fiery, burning plane wreck and the words 'DELTA FLIGHT 918 - NO SURVIVORS' and 'AUTHOR CASTIEL NOVAK KILLED IN PLANE CRASH' flashing across the screen and it hits him like a brick wall.

 

Dean had thought he was dead.

 

"Oh my god, Dean," Cas gasps out, shocked. "I am so, so sorry. If I had known, I would have found a phone to call you and...oh my god."

"I thought I lost you," Dean breathes against Cas' neck, tears dripping into the hollow of Cas' throat. "God, Cas. I thought - I thought you were –"

 

"Shh," Cas murmurs. "I'm here now. It's okay, Dean. I'm alright. I promise."


End file.
